Survivor: All-Stars
|video = |castphoto = The cast minus Foluké Tuakli. |previousseason = |nextseason = }}Survivor: All-Stars is the fifth season of the Survivor Maryland series. It will feature 20 players from the past four seasons fighting for the title of Sole Survivor. This will also be the final season hosted by Austin Trupp. Twists *'Gender Divided Tribes': The tribes will be divided by gender. One tribe will consist of 10 women while the other tribe will consist of 10 men. *'No Schoolyard Pick': Just like , the tribes were chosen by production rather than a schoolyard pick. *'Returning Players': The whole cast will consist of 21 returning players from the first four seasons of Survivor Maryland. *'Secret Pairs': Each of the female contestants was randomly drawn the name of a male contestant. Together, they are a "secret pair". The women are in charge of telling the men that they are partnered with them, and can choose to tell them or not. The last pair remaining will win some sort of reward, depending on when they become the last pair standing. The rewards are listed below: **'If won at or before the F9 Tribal:' Two rounds of immunity. **'If won at the F8 Tribal:' One round of immunity, advantage at F6 immunity challenge. **'If won at the F7 Tribal:' One round of immunity. **'If won at the F6 Tribal:' Advantage at the F5 immunity challenge. *'Double Tribal Council': At the final 17, the two tribes were informed that both tribes would be attending tribal council that round, with one person from each tribe having individual immunity. They were divided into random cross-tribal pairs and the winning pair would be immune at their respective tribal council. *'Intruder': On Day 20, Foluké Tuakli entered the game as a full-fledged castaway. She was unaware of what was happening in the game prior to her arrival. Castaways } | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white" |'Alex Paskal' Ashley's Partner | | rowspan=5 | | rowspan=9 | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |1st Voted Out Day 3 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white" |'Ryan Crowder' Nicole's Partner | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |2nd Voted Out Day 9 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white" |'Siona Slepoy' Evan's Partner | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |3rd Voted Out Day 11 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white" |'Rebecca Yatovitz' Alex G.'s Partner | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4th Voted Out Day 18 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white" |'Brandon Johnson' Michelle's Partner | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5th Voted Out Day 19 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white" |'Michelle He' Brandon's Partner | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6th Voted Out Day 23 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white" |'Sierra Jan' Micah's Partner | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7th Voted Out Day 28 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white" |'Nicole Centi' Ryan's Partner | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8th Voted Out Day 29 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white" |'Sabrina Curtis' Jordan's Partner | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9th Voted Out Day 34 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |3 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white" |'Foluké Tuakli' | | | rowspan=12 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |10th Voted Out Day 45 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white" |'Chris LeCompte' Holli's Partner | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |11th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 53 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |11 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white" |'Jordan Schuble' Sabrina's Partner | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |Eliminated 2nd Jury Member Day 57 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white" |'Shannon Neal' Eric's Partner | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |12th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 64 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white" |'Evan Hying' Siona's Partner | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |13th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 64 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |22 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white" |'Micah Arnson-Serotta' Sierra's Partner | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |14th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 68 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white" |'Alex Genuario' Rebecca's Partner | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |15th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 72 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |14 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white" |'Victoria Zhao' Chris T.'s Partner | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |16th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 75 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white" |'Holli Rutkowski' Chris L.'s Partner | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |17th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 81 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white" |'Eric King' Shannon's Partner | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |18th Voted Out 9th Jury Member Day 87 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |10 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white" |'Ashley Roach' Alex P.'s Partner | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |Runner-Up | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white" |'Chris Thomas' Victoria's Partner | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |Sole Survivor | style="background:#727272; color:white" |3 |} Episode Guide Voting History